


Stubborn Love

by Jellyfax



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfax/pseuds/Jellyfax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To avoid political unrest Merlin comes up with a plan to save Arthur (again) but it doesn't quite go as either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin's Less Than Inspired Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a little fic to ease the writer's block I have going on at the moment but I quite like it so I'll keep updating every so often.
> 
> At different points this was going to called "How Merlin’s plan to save Arthur (again) didn't quite turn out as he expected" and "A story in which Merlin's plan goes a little askew"

The sound of hooves was soft in the distance, Arthur had been dreading this ball for quite some time but he had managed to put off thinking about it. Now it was getting harder to ignore.   
  
The banners were up, there were servants clogging the hallways with armfuls of fabric and silverware and he could already smell the boars and swans roasting from the kitchens.   
  
Arthur sighed and turned towards the bed where Merlin had laid out his clothes. His breeches and cloak were the customary Pendragon red, the shirt was embroidered alabaster with a matching set of brown kidskin gloves. He rubbed the fabric between his thumb and forefinger absent-mindedly, he needed to get dressed but Merlin was late. Again. Sometimes he wondered why he kept the boy on, he was such a clot!  
  
He picked up the shirt and pulled it over his head, this was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~  
  
Merlin pushed the door to Arthur’s chambers open slightly.  
  
“Am I ok to come in? Sorry I’m late, had to run an errand for Gaius.”  
  
Arthur huffed, “You know what Merlin, sometimes I think you forget that you are _my_ manservant, not Gaius’”  
  
Merlin laughed, “Something tells me that fetching salve for a woman in labour was slightly more important than fixing the chain on your cloak.”  
  
The king pouted in a very un-kingly manner as Merlin adjusted the neck of his cloak, untwisting and refastening it, dusting off his shoulders.  
  
Arthur sighed, “I can’t be bothered with this, it’s a _farce_! They are just fobbing their daughters off on me, hoping I’ll spontaneously fall in love because it’s a _ball_!”  
  
“You _are_ the king,” Merlin frowned and straightened the laces on Arthur’s shirt, “You need a wife, you need an heir or the kingdom will be left in chaos when you bugger off.”  
  
Arthur slapped him playfully on the back of the head, Merlin cried out.  
  
“What was that for?!”  
  
“For cursing in front of the king,” he replied, smirking, “and for being late.”  
  
Grumbling and rubbing the back of his neck Merlin gathered up Arthur’s night clothes. He wrinkled his nose, he hated laundry duty.   
  
Arthur was walking towards the door when he stopped and turned around, “Oh and Merlin, I want you dressed well tonight, not in your usual garb,” he gestured towards Merlin’s customary blue and red get-up, “I’ll send you something up.”   
  
Merlin raised a brow, the last time Arthur had made him wear anything he had looked like an idiot, feathers and all.  
  
Arthur laughed, “Nothing like _that_ , although I was sorely tempted … I am a king now and my household staff need to keep up appearances as much as I do.”  
  
Merlin shook his head and picked up a stray boot from the floor, maybe Arthur really _was_ taking the courting seriously this time. He didn’t have long to dwell on the thought as the bells chimed and he realised that he was going to be late. Again.  
  
~~~  
  
The clothes that Arthur had chosen for Merlin were a lot more refined than he had been expecting, when he had first stood in front of the mirror in them he had felt awkward and out of place. The fabric was finer than anything he had ever owned before and the colour was not something he would have chosen himself. It was a pair of charcoal grey trousers and a matching jacket with a pristine white shirt, laced all the way down at the front. The jacket had the Pendragon crest embroidered in fine silver on the left breast, he had to admit, it was impressive, if a little overstated for him.  
  
Gaius frowned and looked him up and down.  
  
“Well, Merlin, I can’t say I’ve ever seen you in such finery. Is this for the ball?”  
  
The warlock nodded, “Arthur had it picked out for me, I reckon the serving staff all have matching outfits, he seems to be taking this ball very seriously. In all honesty I thought he had forgotten about it, he hadn’t mentioned it once to me since it was first organised.”  
  
Gaius nodded solemnly, “It’s entirely possible he has been dreading it, the pressure has been mounting for him to marry and he knows that tonight he will be expected to choose a bride.”  
  
Merlin’s eyes widened, “Tonight? I thought tonight was just about introductions and courting, not an actual decision!”  
  
Laughing Gaius put a hand on his ward’s shoulder, “Things have become a little more complicated for Arthur since his coronation, but don’t worry, he’s a big boy, he’ll be fine.”  
  
Merlin nodded and headed out.  
  
“Oh and Merlin,” the old healer smiled warmly, “It suits you.”  
  
Merlin grinned and coloured slightly as he turned to leave.  
  
~~~  
  
The hall was almost unrecognisable. The walls were up to the rafters in red, silver and gold banners, half of the floor was a designated dance floor, the other half was filled with tables laden with food. There were poached pears and thrice stuffed birds, steaks still pink in the middle were piled onto plates and staggered between the meats and sweetbreads were bowls full of buttered florets of purple broccoli, potatoes mashed, smashed, boiled and roasted and in the centre of each table was a spit roasted boar, glistening with oil and juices, a fat apple stuck in each mouth and cloves pressed into the hide.   
  
Merlin ran his tongue over his dry lips, his eyes drinking in the place. Just his luck that he would be serving wine to Arthur the entire night, just what he wanted to do. Sighing he picked up two jug and moved towards the casks. He was watching the ruby liquid splash into the jugs when he heard the trumpets sound. _Here we go.  
  
_ ~~~  
  
Arthur strode into the hall, people parted for him, kneeling to show respect. He stood in front of the top table and gestured for people to stand.  
  
“My friends and honoured guests, welcome! Thank you all so much for attending tonight, I know that some of you have travelled a great distance to be here, which I appreciate greatly. Now, enough talking, there is feasting and dancing to be done!”  
  
Arthur flashed a dashing smile at his guests, only Merlin could see that it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
  
The rest of the night was spent wining and dining, feasting and dancing and courting. Arthur danced with practically every woman thrust at him, many were very comely but he was less than enthused by their conversations. Some only spoke of themselves, others of their family and vast vaults of gold, some just gossiped incessantly and soon Arthur had found his smiles straining. When he wasn’t being dragged around the dance floor he was bombarded with offers of marriage from the parents of the girls he had been dancing with. He politely declined all offers for the time being and for a while that suited his guests for a while, they soon started to become increasingly agitated and more and more demanding.  
  
Lord Gerrish’s daughter was the last straw. She was young, with a homely face, small piggy eyes and an honest smile. She was lovely in her own right and Arthur didn’t have the heart to turn her down, so he confronted her father.  
  
“Lord Gerrish, how nice it is to see you here, I wasn’t expecting so many to arrive with daughters.”  
  
Gerrish laughed and patted him on the back, he was a large man, with a greying beard and waved hair that brushed his cheeks. His rounded stomach, achieved with years of fine wines and ales, was barely restrained by the forest green velvet doublet that Merlin was sure could have made Arthur at least four separate outfits. Arthur made a mental note to allot some time for exercise the next day.   
  
“Yes my liege, I believe we are all hoping to win your favour and perhaps even your hand for our daughters. I see my Livvy has caught your eye.”  
  
Arthur spluttered a little into his goblet, covering it with an indiscrete cough, “I have … danced with her … yes.”  
  
“She would make a fine wife, good child-bearing hips, her mother gave birth to seven healthy children, two of which were boys!”  
  
“I am quite sure she will make somebody a lovely wife one day, but unfortunately I cannot accept her.”  
  
Lord Gerrish’s face turned a frightening shade of purple, “And why not? She is perfectly acceptable, more than acceptable I’d say! She has good blood and we have good connections!”  
  
“She just isn’t exactly what I am looking for at the moment…” Arthur trailed off as he saw the vein in Gerrish’s temple start to throb, this did not bode well.  
  
“Not what you are _looking_ for?! What on earth could you be looking for that my daughter could not provide you? Are you disrespecting my family? You may be a King but you have no right to dishonour my family in this way!”  
  
“No, sir I …”  
  
“I don’t want to hear any of your half-baked excuses! What is wrong with my daughter? Is she not the specimen of womanhood?” he gestured to the girl who whimpered slightly at the increased attention, “She is buxom and has been taught in all the womanly arts! What more could you want?!”   
  
Lord Gerrish’s glare intensified. This was all going so horribly wrong. Arthur could feel his face heating up, he tugged at his collar self-consciously.  
  
Merlin looked around at the raised voices, tonight was going from bad to worse. He could see Arthur shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. What had the prat got himself into now?  
  
Looking around desperately Arthur’s eyes caught Merlin’s. He looked at his friend pleadingly.  
  
“He can’t!” the words were out of Merlin’s mouth before he had thought it through, “He can’t marry her.”  
  
The crowd turned. A hundred eyes bore into him, he really should have thought this through.  
  
“ _Who_ are _you_ and what on _earth_ are you talking about?”  
  
Merlin swallowed, he had to think, and fast!   
  
“He can’t marry her because he is already getting married.” Yes! That was a fantastic plan! He couldn’t just break off an engagement, even Lord Gerrish would _have_ to accept that!  
  
The older man raised a grey brow quizzically, “Oh really? Pray tell, who is the King’s mysterious betrothed?”  
  
Shit. He hadn’t got that far. Merlin frantically eyed up every woman in the room, not a single one met his gaze. The gods _damn_ their interest in this infernal gossip!   
  
“Me.”  
  
It took a little while for Merlin to realise the words had been his. He looked at Arthur. The colour had drained from his face, his jaw was slack and Merlin could practically see the suicidal cogs turning in his brain. Maybe this hadn’t been the best plan after all.


	2. Internal Monologues and Dancing Don't Always Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has to deal with the aftermath of Merlin's announcement and Gwaine and Percival discuss the implications.

The room was silent for a moment, all eyes had moved from Merlin back to Arthur who Merlin could have sworn was turning grey. Lord Gerrish frowned deeply, “Well? _Sire_ , is this true?”  
  
Arthur swallowed thickly, he could feel his hands shaking and a cold sweat had formed on his brow. What the _hell_ had Merlin got him into? Just announcing it in front of the entire hall, every influential person in Camelot and a few from beyond was now under the impression he was betrothed to a _man_! A man in servants’ clothes! What Merlin didn’t know is that he had just announce to the entire court that he would be betrothed to the man that he had had an abysmal crush on from the moment he fought with him in that stupid courtyard. He had been the first person in a long time to stand up to him and it had taken him by surprise a little. After that his father had made him his manservant and things had just got worse. Instead of being able to ignore it like he had done with just about every other inappropriate crush he had ever had, he had to confront it every day. Every day he woke up to him and his impossibly blue eyes. He tried to divert it, call him an idiot, give him the worst jobs and flirt with women very pointedly around him but as good as he was at hiding them, the feelings didn’t just go away. Now he would have to pretend that he was _marrying_ the man, every defence he had built up to convince people he had no feelings would have to come down, all those little habits he had acquired would just have to be forgotten.  He breathed out shakily, clenching and unclenching his fists agitatedly. He wasn’t sure if he could do it.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
There were a few gasps from the crowd and the vein in Gerrish’s temple began to throb again.  
  
“This is pure insolence! This _boy_ has been serving wine and is dressed like a _servant_! You cannot be _serious_!”  
  
Arthur pursed his lips and glared at Merlin who coughed nervously, “Err … I _am_ a servant, Arthur’s manservant actually, that’s how we got so close, you see. We’ve had to keep it quiet but Arthur was going to announce it later on tonight, weren’t you … love …” Merlin petered out as Arthur’s glare intensified.  
  
“Yes, _love_. We were going to make it official in my final toast.”  
  
Gerrish was fuming, “There’s something not right with this! I can just tell! I _will_ find out what, and when I do it will be the end of you both!”  
  
Percival stepped in front of Gerrish’s accusing finger, towering intimidatingly over the large man.  
  
“Was that a threat to the king, my lord?” he raised a blond brow menacingly, “Because that is treason, I could arrest you right here.”  
  
Gerrish spluttered and took his daughter by the arm, “Come Olivia, we are leaving!”  
  
With that he stormed out of the hall dragging his unfortunate daughter behind him.  
  
The room was silent again for a while, Arthur mouthed his silent thanks to Percival and moved to address the crowd.  
  
“Well … err … I’m terribly sorry about all of this, I hope it hasn’t spoiled your evening, please feel free to continue to eat, drink and be merry.”  
  
A small murmur ripple through the crowd and people began to disperse. Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm and took him aside, “We need to talk.”  
  
“Not here! If you want this to wash we need everyone to believe we are actually engaged.”  
  
Arthur let out a choked laugh, “You have got to be joking, we just need to say this was all a big misunderstanding!”  
  
Merlin raised a brow, “And how would that look to Lord Gerrish and all the other guests here? We have to at least keep up pretences until we think of a way out of this mess”  
  
“Your highness,” a voice interrupted from behind. Arthur turned around to see old Sir Evans, one of his Father’s trusted friends. He was a kind old man and Arthur could see that he was trying his best to be accepting of his friend’s son’s _unique_ situation, “Would it not be appropriate for you and your … _betrothed_ … to have a dance together, since this is the eve of your engagement.”  
  
If looks could kill the daggers he shot Merlin would certainly have been fatal, “Why of course Sir Evans, it would be only appropriate.” He practically snarled the last word as he dragged Merlin out onto the dance floor.  
  
“You aren’t making this very convincing.” Merlin said through teeth clenched in a false grin, placing his arm on Arthur’s shoulder.  
  
Arthur slid his hand into Merlin’s and placed his other hand on his friend’s hip, “Oh dear, well Merlin I wonder why on _earth_ that could be” he hissed.  
  
“I’m sorry! I was put on the spot! I got you out of what could have possibly escalated into an uprising!”  
  
“Oh don’t be so melodramatic! It was just a passing comment, there wouldn’t have been any dire ramifications.” Arthur and Merlin lilted awkwardly with the music, “Now you have _no_ idea what you’ve got us into!”  
  
Merlin huffed out a quiet laugh, “Me? No, you are not blaming this all on _me_! If _you_ weren’t so stuck up then maybe you could have been more tactful and I wouldn’t have had to come up with this bullshit in the first place!”  
  
“Of all the _stupid_ things you have ever done, Merlin this has to be the most _spectacularly_ imbecilic!”  
  
“That was a big word for you Arthur, don’t strain yourself.”  
  
“Don’t forget your place! You are still my manservant and I am still king!”  
  
Merlin smirked, “Does that mean I get to be queen?”  
  
Arthur frowned but Merlin could see the corners of his mouth twitching with amusement, “Only if you wear the dress.” Merlin snorted, “That doesn’t mean I’m ok with this but I suppose if we could keep the pretence going for a short while it might not be so bad, and yes, you may have just diffused a very dangerous situation. I mean can you _imagine_ me being married to _Olivia Gerrish_!”  
  
Merlin laughed again, “I think you’d make a lovely couple, just imagine the children you’d have! They’d all take after their grandfather I’m sure!”  
  
Arthur blanched, “Gods I hope not, poor children!”  
  
~~~  
  
Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot watched the pair dance from across the room, the dance was obviously not meant for two men and as such they looked like an odd pair, dancing less than gracefully amongst the crowd.  
  
“Do you think they’ll go through with it?” Gwaine puzzled.  
  
Percival frowned, “Go through with it? They aren’t really engaged are they? I thought it was just a ploy?”  
  
Gwaine laughed, “Of course it’s a ploy but they’re going to be expected to act betrothed and get married otherwise Gerrish will get his claws into it and everything will go tits up!”  
  
“So you reckon they’ll go through with it, marriage and all, just to get Arthur out of marrying that Gerrish girl? Seems a little counter-productive really…”  
  
Lancelot looked up at his gargantuan friend and frowned, “How so?”  
  
“Well if the whole idea was getting Arthur out of marrying someone he didn’t want to, then it seems silly that the solution would be to marry someone _else_ he doesn’t want to.”  
  
Lancelot mulled it over for a few seconds, glancing over at the dancing couple, “You don’t think that maybe he might want to marry him?”  
  
Gwaine and Percival looked at him incredulously, “You can’t be serious?” Gwaine chimed in.  
  
“Why not? They are inseparable, Merlin is just about the only person who can put up with Arthur and the _only_ person Arthur takes any shit from. They are best friends and have saved each other’s lives more times than they know.” Lancelot looked wistfully at them, then back to Gwaine, raising a brow, “Unless your problem is that they are two men?”  
  
The shorter knight blushed and looked down to inspect a particularly interesting floor tile, “N…no … it’s not that … that … that’s fine, each to his own …” he went quiet for a moment, “Even though it’s technically illegal … and I mean it _does_ pose a problem in that they will never be able to produce an heir, I suppose.”  
  
Lancelot nodded, “True, however they could just name a successor. Arthur is the king, if he wants to marry a man then he can just change the law! He has that kind of power you know. And after everything his father went through after his mother died Arthur deserves to find someone who makes him happy, and if Merlin makes him happy then who are we to stand in their way?”  
  
Percival smiled, “You think they really like each other like that Lancelot?”  
  
“Oh come on lads, like you’ve never noticed it?! Merlin would die for Arthur and he knows that Arthur would do the same. If Arthur ever got married Merlin would still be there, the eternal third wheel. Any wife Arthur could have would always have to fight Merlin for a place in his heart, so why not take out the middleman … or woman really.”  
  
“I always thought he had a thing for Elyan’s sister, Gwen.”  
  
Lancelot started and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, “No … no I don’t think so…” he looked up at his friends who were smirking at him knowingly, “I have to go…”  
  
Gwaine and Percival exchanged glances as he walked out. The blonde knight took Gwaine’s arm and pulled him aside, behind a pillar.  
  
“So Gwaine, you don’t have a problem with two men falling in love?”  
  
Gwiane blushed furiously, “Shh! Percy! Not here!”  
  
Percival’s smile faltered a little, “Not even after everything that’s happened today? You won’t even accept a little light flirting? If Arthur makes it legal will you still be ashamed of me?”  
  
Gwaine frowned, “I’m not ashamed of you Percy, gods no! I just … we work together, and even if Arthur makes it legal, and that’s an _if_ Perce, what would the others think? I just don’t want them treating us differently …”  
  
He cupped his lover’s face with one large hand, stroking his thumb over his cheek affectionately, “I don’t care what they think, so long as I get to be with you.”  
  
“I know, I’m sorry.” He looked around suspiciously, “Can we just … play it safe for a while, if things get better we’ll think about it, alright?”  
  
Percival nodded reservedly and dropped his hand from Gwaine’s face, shoulders slumped very slightly. They returned to their posts, straightening up and looking back to the guests on the dance floor. Percival smiled as he felt Gwaine’s hand brush his affectionately, so what if they had to keep it a secret for a while, when did the path to love ever run smoothly?


	3. Discussions and Drunken Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council confronts Arthur and Percival thinks back to his first kiss.

The events of the night before seemed all but forgotten when Arthur called his court to session the next morning. The king, his knights and his advisors sat around the table and discussed the day’s business. They started with finances, something Arthur loathed sitting through, it was just a few old men reciting numbers that had little to no meaning to the young king. Next on the agenda were problems that specifically required the king’s input; unrest and discontent within the kingdom.  
  
A greying advisor of Arthur’s by the name of Sir Broderick spoke up first, “It appears sire that there has been a crop failing in the eastern villages, an envoy arrived this morning pleading for aid.”   
  
Arthur always felt terrible during times like these, he had thrown a banquet just the night before and now he discovers that some of his people will be going hungry because of food shortages, it was a sobering thought.   
  
“Give them as much grain as the city can spare, I shan’t have my people starving, take some from the royal store, they need far more than I.”  
  
Broderick raised an eyebrow quizzically but scratched the order down wordlessly on the parchment in front of him.  
  
“We have had a bought of tax evasion in the south and there have been reports of bandits in the nearby woods, would we be able to spare any men to help in that area sire?”  
  
Arthur looked to his knights who in turn looked at each other.  
  
“I’ll go sire” Percival said, “Although I’m quite sure I won’t be able to do it alone.”  
  
“Then I shall go with him.” Gwaine spoke up, Percival smiled gently in acknowledgement, “I reckon the two of us should be enough.”  
  
“If you are certain, Broderick, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine will see to the problems in the south.”  
  
Broderick nodded, scratching out Arthur’s words again in his spidery handwriting that Arthur maintained was only legible to Broderick himself.  
  
“The last piece of business to attend to concerns your announcement from yesterday evening sire.”  
  
The room went quiet, all eyes flicking between Broderick and Arthur.  
  
“What about my announcement?”  
  
Broderick narrowed his eyes, “It needs to be a point of discussion sire, the court wishes to input their thoughts on the matter before it is finalised and announced to the people.”  
  
Arthur pursed his lips and nodded, this was an obstacle he had not expected, “Go ahead Sir, but please bear in mind that it was _my_ decision and I am a stubborn man.”  
  
Sir Leon covered a conspicuous laugh with a cough and Arthur smiled, there were a few men at least who would trust his judgement.  
  
“If I may be permitted sire,” Arthur nodded towards Sir Pendry, a beady eyed man with silver hair and a penchant for fine wine, a trait that manifested itself in the colour and bulbous shape of his nose, “I believe it is … misguided, even if he were not a man, which is incredibly displeasing as it stands, I would _not_ advise such a drastic political move as marrying a _servant_! There will be uprisings and protests, the people will _not_ like it my liege!”  
  
A few of the other men muttered amongst themselves and nodded in agreement. Arthur felt the heat in his face rising, so their problem was not with Merlin himself but with his status within the court! He was expecting some rebuttal for Merlin’s gender but he had never foreseen _this_ ridiculousness.  
  
“So what you are saying is that even if he were a woman you wouldn’t approve purely because he’s a servant? Does that mean that if he were a nobleman you would approve regardless of gender or are you bigoted in that sense as well?”  
  
Pendry’s face turned a hot beetroot to match his nose and his brow knitted together furiously, “I don’t believe that is an appropriate statement sire, I was merely expressing my opinion.”  
  
“And I, sir, am just expressing my emotions, emotions that you have dubbed ‘misguided’. Are there any other decisions that I have made today that you deem ‘misguided’ or is it just my choice of partner?”  
  
The older man spluttered a little and shook his head vehemently.  
  
“If you just got to know him the way I do, he can be a clot sometimes but he is intelligent, bright, cheerful, fiercely loyal and every now and then I look into his eyes and see wisdom beyond his years. He is always so selfless, willing to help anyone who needs it regardless of the cost to himself, he never once asks for thanks. He is a gifted physician, even Gaius says so, there is so much more to him than the manservant that you see!”  
  
The room was quiet as Arthur realised he had raised his voice a considerable amount more than he had intended and judging by the looks on the faces around the table it was an outburst no one had been expecting.   
  
Sir Evans cleared his throat, “Sire, if I may, it seems to me that the court may not approve of your betrothal, yet it is clear that you sincerely care for the boy and those feelings won’t be dashed with ease.” He gave Arthur a pointed look, “As you say, you are a stubborn man. I propose a trial period, you bring your betrothed to court, you share chambers, you go about your business as though you were married so that you can both have a chance to prove to the court that it will be a prosperous and advantageous union.” Looking towards Pendry he continued, “I don’t think anyone could oppose that.”  
  
Arthur’s face softened as the council agreed with Evans’ declaration, albeit reluctantly on the parts of Pendry and his cronies.  
  
“It’s settled then, the trial period shall be implemented as of tomorrow.”   
  
Broderick turned to Arthur, his gaze narrow, “Your Highness, would it not be proper for it to be implemented as of now? You may then take your betrothed into your chambers tonight, as I am quite sure you are anxious to do.”   
  
Arthur felt his face colour, he hadn’t really thought about that. He had _thought_ about it of course, there wasn’t a day that went by when he didn’t imagine Merlin in his chambers, but how would Merlin react to that? He was still under the impression that this whole thing was a charade, just a ploy to get out of a sticky situation. He had no idea that just watching him go about his daily business made Arthur’s chest ache, every time he did something stupid he just wanted to laugh and smile and stroke his thumb over his cheek because it was so goddamn endearing. He swallowed thickly, he was just going to have to exercise some self-control, he had done it before, he could do it again. Maybe.  
  
~~~  
  
Percival smiled one of his private smiles, the corners of his mouth tugged ever so slightly upwards and a warmth filled his eyes, the only indication that he was beaming inside. This was a step in the right direction, if the council members accepted Merlin then they would _have_ to change the law and there was nothing stopping him from holding his lover’s hand, kissing him, being with him in a way that wouldn’t have to be shameful or hidden. He had wanted this so desperately ever since he first accepted his feelings towards Gwaine had been more than platonic. They had fought together before they knew each other’s names and while he had always had his size and his strength on his side Gwaine fought with passion and loyalty and most surprisingly a great deal of mirth. He laughed alongside him, lifting the spirits of the men and in the end it saved them all. It had started as admiration, Gwaine was a proud man with steadfast morals, never afraid to speak his mind and while he lacked tact a lot of the time he was always ready with a smile and a slap on the back. Then he had started to notice the shape of his mouth when he smiled, how his eyes grew brighter when he laughed, the way his nostrils flared when he was trying really hard to keep an inappropriate bought of laughter from bubbling over. He soon realised that he loved the way the light caught his hair, the way he practically danced when he fought, so graceful with a sword Percival often felt large and clumsy in comparison. Before he knew it Percival was head over heels in love with a man. It wasn’t that he was perturbed by his gender, that was irrelevant, he had never been with a woman, he had never even been all that interested in women, it was the fact that this man was never going to love him back, because men just don’t fall in love with other men. Then there was the night the knights had all got obscenely drunk in the common rooms.  
  
“Ok, ok so you’re saying she was her _sister_ the _whole time_!” Elyan cried, Leon nodded frantically, struggling to breathe, his stomach aching from a solid half hour of laughter. Gwaine was in tears, leaning on Percival to support himself, “C’mon Perce, your turn, not that you can top that one, Leon you cad!”  
  
Percival chuckled, “I don’t have any stories.”  
  
Elyan looked at him incredulously, “Seriously?”  
  
“Percy, mate, you have to have _one_ , it doesn’t even have to be funny.” Gwaine nudged him with his elbow, “Just dirty.”  
  
“I’ve never been with a woman, I just never had any real connection with anyone.”  
  
Gawping, Leon leant forward, “Percival, you can’t be serious, you’re a virgin? Never had a fumble in a barn? You haven’t even _kissed_ a girl?”  
  
He shook his head, he wasn’t ashamed of it but he could still feel the colour rising in his cheeks, he had had a few opportunities of late but his heart was so wrapped up in Gwaine he couldn’t fathom even touching a woman, let alone kissing her or … other things.  
  
“I think it’s admirable,” Lancelot chimed in, “It might be all well and good for you guys to fuck whichever women you want and not think twice but Percival obviously has standards, he respects women.”  
  
Gwaine laughed, “Oh don’t be so _wet_ Lance! Life is too short! There is not enough love in the world, who are we to deny them love?” he swayed as he pointed a finger at the group, “Woah, things are swimming, is everything moving or is it just me?”  
  
Elyan rolled his eyes, “It’s just you Gwaine, I reckon you’ve had enough ale for one evening, Arthur is going to skin us if we are hungover tomorrow.”   
  
Gwaine staggered to his feet and stumbled forwards, Percival slid an arm supportively around his waist, taking his arm and hooking it over his shoulder, “Come on, I’ve got you, let’s just take you back to your room, you can pass out there.” He nodded towards the others, who nodded back in acknowledgement, “See you later, remember we’ve got that extra archery training Arthur planned.” The other’s groaned as he walked off with one arm securely under Gwaine.  
  
“So have you really never kissed _anyone_?” Gwaine asked, slurring slightly as the last mug of ale set in, “I honestly can’t believe that, just _look_ at you! You have muscles the size of … of … really big muscles! And you have that stupid look on your face, yeah that one! Your big puppy eyes…”  
  
Percival blushed again, “You are ridiculously drunk.”  
  
“Drunk or not it’s sacrilege that you have never had a first kiss! It’s just unfair.” Gwaine replied, frowning in thought.  
  
“Enough. We’re here, just get into bed, you’ll feel dreadful in the morning.”  Percival pushed the door open and sat Gwaine down on the bed.  
  
“Wait,” Gwaine grabbed his forearm as he turned to leave, pulling him down. Percival felt his pulse shoot up as Gwaine crushed his lips against his own. He couldn’t help but run a hand through his dark curls, it felt just like he imagined. Gwaine tasted of ale but he smelt earthy and rich and Percival couldn’t help but breathe it in.  
  
“There, now you’ve been kissed.”


End file.
